The present invention relates to a handy type bar code reader comprising light radiating means for radiating light used for reading bar codes, a condenser lens for condensing the radiated light and conducting condensed light to bar codes, optical means for focusing a reflected light from the bar codes as an image in a predetermined read position, and read means for reading information from the focused image, all of the means and condenser lens being disposed within a body case in a predetermined relation of arrangement.
In a conventional handy type bar code reader, as shown in FIG. 5, an LED base A for the radiation of light and a condenser lens B are fixed rigidly to a body case F in proximity to a light radiation window E using a mounting steel stay C and machine screws D.
The body case F, usually formed of ABS resin or the like, is sometimes distorted physically under an external impart applied thereto upon dropping for example. In the event of such dropping, since a cable is present on the grip portion side, the light radiation window E side strikes against the floor in many cases. Moreover, while the handy type bar code reader is in use, the light radiation window E or the vicinity thereof is struck against a commodity or a work table in many cases. The light radiation window E and the vicinity thereof are not very rigid or sturdy because a large space for receiving reflected light from a bar code label is formed therein.
Therefore, the light radiation window E and the vicinity thereof in the body case F are sometimes distorted under impact caused by such dropping or striking. This distortion directly acts on the mounting stay C which is in a rigid relation to the body case F. This in turn causes deformation of the stay, and also acts as a direct deforming force on the LED base A and the condenser lens B which are in a rigid relation to the mounting stay C, thus causing damage of the base and the lens such as disengagement, bending or cracking. As a result, there arises such a problem as the deterioration of the reading performance or the impossibility of reading.